In your eyes
by Couplefreak11
Summary: yes I know the title sucks xP but I tried on this one so please no nasty reviews, Couples, in later chapters it will get better I promise! So just leave reviews tell me wat you think I should do with this story xD
1. Day dreamer

Hey guys! I wrote a TT story before and I deleted it cause it sucked xD well This a Naruto Story (yay!) because I watch this show so much my brain hurts. If you like Catfights, Drama, Romance and stuff like that then I guess your reading the right story! I'm still new here and I dont know how to upload more chapters xP cause I didnt bother to read, But if you can E-mail me plz tell me Okay THnaks! okay and I know this isn't that great so far but it'll get better! Im already started on Chapter 2! Reviews please! and dont leave mean ones like ewwWwWWWwWww Hinata sucks monkey balls or NaruxHina GROSS! it's a story you'll live.

* * *

Chapter 1.

_Dear Journal,_

_I should not be writing in her so early but, I'm excited today is Thursday and my dad is getting me into karate lessons! My first class is on Saturday, I wonder what it will be like, I hope it's fun! Well I'm waiting for the bus to arrive at my house. This is my first entry so I want to make it sound cool! Well I guess one thing I should tell you is I have a huge Crush someone…Okay, his names Naruto, And ever since the first day of school I've had a big crush on him 3. I also made a couple new friends this year! __Okay well I got to go I think I hear a bus outside!_

_Goodbye for now!  
Hinata Hyuuga_

Hinata closed her Journal and stashed it safely back into her bookshelf. She grabbed her thin book bag then her purse and left.

Study hall period 2

She had been tapping her pencil up and down, like the nerd she was…Study Hall was a complete waste of time for her. She had always been able to finish her homework in class, so the only thing to do with 45 minutes of time is well…Draw. She wasn't a great artist but she knew the basics, of figure and faces, She was pretty good with the hair it's just the face would always come out wrong, which is why she gave it up sometime. Hinata pulled a pen out of her black silky purse and clicked it. She began to sketch total randomness, Her and Naruto pictures of them everywhere, and right above the picture of them hugging it said "Naruto + Hinata" She blushed, even on her picture! I guess she couldn't help herself, he was constantly running through he mind for 24 hours. But he's always busy making a move on the pretty girls.

She had been so busy with her Fantasy, if Ino Yamanka hadn't tapped her on her shoulder and said, "HINATA COME BACK!" then she would have been there for an eternity.

* * *

yeah I told you not that great so far but I tried and I think I might continue this one :D yay! well I am a NaruxHina fan but the stories not going to be like "I love you!" then like "I love you too!" then they make out passionitly, Sry Im not a fan of Fluff like that xD but I think it is really cute.


	2. Annoying Brat

Probably the most stupidest Chapter yet sigh I fail, . oh well, Please read and review It would be much cool :D I just figured out how to upload chapters, lawl well please do review and tell me what you think! Remember No nasty reviews like "It sucks Im reading somthing else, and Na Na na, well please dont do somthing like that, Thanks guys!

Disclamier: I do not own anything of Naruto related except this story!

xD

* * *

7:02 am

The Hyyuga's house, Wednesday

In hinata's dream 

_Hinata was done reading her report for Social Studies, When Naruto complemented on her performance. _

"_Hinata…That was the best thing I've ever heard in my life, and for a while now I've been wondering if you would-"_

"WAKE UP!" an impatient child screamed in her face. Hinata rose out of bed and uncovered herself.

"Why did you wake me up?!" She argued, with a morning voice.  
"School you idiot, or were you having another fantasy about Nar-" Hinata covered her mouth before she got further.

"Who told you" She uncovered her "dearest" sister's mouth.

"No one! I read it in your Journal" Hanabi then ran away with lighting speed.

"HANABI!" She shouted so loud that she could have caused an Avalanche in Antarctica.

Then a little head poked from behind her door.  
"I'm going to kill you now."

"Well it's not like anyone cares who you like anyway!"

"Get out of my room!"  
"I'm not in your room!"

"AGHHH! Your so annoying!" She grunted slamming the door in the eight-year-olds face.

'7:23 if I can get ready quick I'll make it in time.' She thought to herself quickly getting undressed.

The time now was 8:34 good she still had time. She rushed downstairs and went into the kitchen. She was so close to leaving without her father saying anything, that she thought she was a secret agent.

"Hinata, why were you and Hanabi screaming" He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um…we were just playing around, that's all" Hinata said playing with her bangs.

"……."

"Keep it quiet next time…"

A smile speared her face 'Yes I'm off the hook!' she though pounding in her head.

"Yes Sir"

"And shouldn't you be getting off to school the bus has been there for at least 2 minutes"

She peeked outside her window, Sun of gun, he was right.

"Okay Goodbye Father"

Hinata rushed to the bus and quickly got on. Her and hanabi, didn't ride the same bus, because She was still in Elementary. 'Scoff' Children. She thought.

The rest of the day seemed like a breeze, after she got off the bus, school went by pretty fast. Everything was going well and what seemed perfect, and she laughed with her friends at lunch and no fights broke out, Today she was going to go home with a totally different mood, A better mood.

But then she found out about Sakura.

* * *

Oo0oo0o0o00oooOoo00oO0ooo now things are starting to get Juicey! rofl, You'll find out what I mean in chapter 3 if you dont already know everything thats going to happen. lol Hope you enjoyed! R&R please! 


	3. The wheels on the bus

Hinata's P.O.V

Sakura was the new girl here and she had just got her today. I knew right away, just by looking at her, she was fake.  
I sat in my regular seat, that I would sit in everyday, Bus seat "5" Me and Tenten sat there everyday. I came on the bus in the worst mood, which was not really me, I usually am always happy and blushing since Naruto rides my bus, and he sat across from me, But this girl made me so pissed right before I left school, That I carried the same attitude on the bus.

****

FLASHBACK 20 minutes ago, after Hinata left her last period, Social Studies

**I was walking down the stairs when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was the new girl, great.  
"Um Excuse me can you help me find locker 207?" **

**I sighed and agreed to help her. **

"**S-sure" I don't know why I stuttered, Accident?  
I directed her to her locker, and she thanked me. I noticed that her locker was right next to Naruto's. I didn't like that. Sakura seemed to be having a conversation with him, smiling and laughing and blushing, and he seemed to check her out a bit. Even though I was in 7th grade and I shouldn't worry about boy's couldn't help feeling a little tense. So she did what every jealous teenager would do. She was going to eavesdrop which something she didn't like to do, and she didn't like to be a snitch. So she walked quietly passed without being Noticed or watched, like a fox. **

"**No I don't like her" **

**Sakura sighed agreeing, and said  
"Yeah she is sort of creepy." **

**Then I could hear her giggle.  
I was so frustrated that I couldn't take it, so I left deciding that was enough.**

**END OF FLASBACK**

Frankly, I thought today was going to be great, after this morning but I guess I was wrong. I was such an idiot to think he actually liked me. I was staring at him all the time, and everything, but I guess it didn't matter to him. I can't believe my crush crushed me, and worst of all, it was by the New Girl. I could feel the tears about to come. 'Oh jeeze' I thought to myself. I tilted my head back, hoping they would fall back in. I blinked in hope they were gone. I looked around and Tenten was reading her book, and then I looked behind me. I looked, blinked then looked again. 'What's she doing here!?' I think you can figure out who she is. There she was. Sitting there, while boy's surrounded her. And one of the boy's was Naruto. I had thought I didn't see him on the bus, But I just thought that he might have been late…I guess while I was drowning in my misery he got on, not even giving a second glance. Finally the bus started to move. And we were off. I stared out the blank window, and all I could see was rain. 12 minutes had already flown by. And nowhere near my stop. I wasted my time just by doing that and felt a huge yank on the bus as if someone had stopped it immediately by force. I fell forward, luckily I didn't get whiplash, but my nose hit hard against the seat in front. I looked around and hardly any kids where on except, Naruto, Ino, Chouji and Me. Ino seemed to be clinging to Chouji, and he looked happy about that. Naurto looked confused but was brave enough to check things out. I smiled at his bravery. He started to walk up to the bus driver's seat when the bus begins to move again. The bus driver passed out and laid on the steering wheel. I poked my head up, the bus started to go down a steep hill, and it was slowly approaching the hill. Naruto sat down on my sit, right next to me. I was so scared with fear that it didn't even cause my to blush.


End file.
